Difficile de pardonner
by Pechoune
Summary: Sa vie sera totalement bouleversée par ses proches. Une aventure qui la mènera à l'amour. POV Renesmée
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Assise là, dans ce canapé, discutant avec ma tante Rosalie, absolument comblée, menant une vie paisible, pour rien au monde je n'aurais changé cela. Pourtant, dans quelques heures, ma vie serait totalement bouleversée, à jamais. Des personnes que je considérais comme mes proches allaient disparaître, détruits les uns après les autres par ma famille. Ils allaient me trahir, et pourtant, je ne cesserais jamais de les aimer du plus profond de mon être. Je me retrouverai totalement seule, pour enfin trouver l'amour de ma vie, celui qui apaisera mes douleurs et qui me prendrai tendrement dans ses bras. Et cela du à quelques mots.

**Chapitre 1**

-Non Rose, je n'irai pas, c'est hors de question.

La magnifique blonde qui se tenait face à moi, fit la moue et soupira, mais n'eut pas le loisir de répliquer car Emmett déboula dans la pièce, me souleva avec une facilité déconcertante et me fis tournoyer dans les airs. La vitesse était telle que mes boucles couleur caramel virent me fouetter le visage. Je riais aux éclats quand il finit par me déposer à terre, les joues délicatement rosies, héritage de mes origines semi humaines. Il se dirigea ensuite à une vitesse impressionnante vers sa femme et l'embrassa passionnément. Je voulus l'interroger sur les raisons de sa joie soudaine, mais Carlisle entra dans la pièce, l'air soucieux. Je fronçais les sourcils et le questionna silencieusement mais il secoua la tête et nous interpella :

-Je dois vous parler. A tous.

Ces paroles à peine prononcées que mes parents, Jasper et Alice et enfin Esmée faisaient leur entrée, aussi interloqués que nous. Mon grand-père se passé une main sur le visage avec une infinie lassitude.

-Écoutez-moi tous. Ce que j'ai à vous annoncer est…difficile.

Il balaya la pièce de son beau regard mordoré, le plantant dans les yeux de chacun, puis il reprit :

-Il se trouve que des humains ont disparus récemment. Malheureusement, les preuves ne manquent pas et ne trompent pas. La meute de loups-garous, ou du moins une grande partie est largement impliquée…

Ses paroles eurent l'effet d'une bombe. Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper bondirent en feulant. Le visage d'Edward exprimait une douleur infinie, déformant ses beaux traits, qui faisait peine à voir. Puis après quelques secondes,son chagrin se transforma peu à peu en colère. Il avait accordé tant bien que mal sa confiance aux loups et ces derniers l'avait trahi. Esmée restait pensive, tandis qu'Alice avait le regard vague. Elle essayait, je le savais, de voir quelque chose, mais c'était peine perdue, elle était incapable de visionner le futur pour tout ce qui avait rapport de près ou de loin aux loups. Bella était restée interdite, mais si elles avaient pu, des larmes couleraient sur ses joues. Les miennes dévalaient depuis longtemps déjà mon visage. Tout à coup Emmett explosa :

-Comment peuvent-ils ! Avec notre pacte ! Je savais qu'on ne pourrait leur faire confiance ! JE LE SAVAIS !

Il arpentait la pièce de long en large, et à ces derniers mots, il avait frappé de son poing sur la table en verre qui explosa, lui laissant des éclats de verre de la peau, mais personne n'y prêta attention.

-Calme toi Emmett, articula calmement Carlisle. N'agit pas impulsivement s'il te plaît. Nous devons réfléchir sérieusement et ne pas prendre de décisions hâtives. Cependant, on ne saurait laisser ce crime impuni. Aussi bien pour les fautifs que pour les autres, qui les ont laissés agir, sans les en empêcher. Je crains qu'il nous faudra les…détruire.

Il avait prononcé ces dernières paroles implacablement, froidement. Je les reçues comme un poignard. Je poussai un long cri silencieux de désespoir. Ils allaient les détruire. Tous. Même mon Jacob ! Carlisle me lança un long regard désolé que j'ignorai. Sous le choc, je finis tout de même par dire :

-Non, vous…vous ne pouvez pas !

Mon père me scruta longuement.

-Renesmée, nous n'avons pas le choix.

Je sentis dans ses paroles presque de la supplication. Je secouai la tête, lui lançant un regard dégoûté. Et me levai. Ma mère, jusque là silencieuse, se leva à son tour et posa une main sur mon épaule.

-Vous avez vos raisons en effet, mais comment, comment pouvez-vous envisager de tuer les innocents, c'est…tout simplement horrible ! lâcha-t-elle, avec incompréhension.

Sur ce, sans attendre aucune réponse, elle gravit les escaliers. Je la suivis. Nous nous dirigeâmes d'un même pas vers l'ancienne chambre de mon père. Je me jetai sur un fauteuil et laissai enfin ma colère s'exprimer.

-Non, mais ils ne sont pas bien ? Ils vont les tuer, le tuer ! Ils ne se rendent donc pas compte de leurs actes ? Ils vont détruire Jacob…

Je ne pus finir, car ma voix s'étrangla. Ma sublime mère vint me serrer dans ses bras de marbre. Nous restâmes assise là assez longtemps. Lorsque je me repris enfin,j'observai Bella contemplant pensivement le mur avec une lassitude que je ne lui connaissais pas. Elle finit par détourner les yeux et me fixa.

-Ils sont partis? lui demandai-je finalement, tout en ayant peur de la réponse.

Elle acquiesça. Je hurlai de désespoir. Ils allaient le faire. Je devais les en empêcher. C'était inacceptable.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais dévalé les escalier et lancé mes escarpins qui me gênaient plus qu'autre chose dans un coin. Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, je me mis à courir, martelant le sol de toutes mes forces. Je savais d'instinct où ils étaient. Ma vue s'était voilée d'un fin rideau rouge sombre. Rouge sang. J'étais comme enragée, totalement folle à lier. Je sentais le vent tirer mes cheveux en arrière, tout en voletant devant mes yeux. Je les chassai d'un geste impatient, sans pour autant ralentir mon rythme. Soudain, un feulement déchira la nuit, un de ces cris qui vous font froid dans le dos et je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner. Je m'arrêtai soudain, pour reprendre mon souffle. Je m'aperçut enfin qu'il faisait nuit et que j'avais dévié de ma route, sous l'emprise de la colère. Je ne savais absolument pas où j'étais et il faisait un froid glacial. Ma propre bêtise m'agaça. Tout à coup, un second cri brisa le silence serein de la forêt, qui me fit sursauter.

_ Bon sang, comment est-ce que je peux avoir peur!_

Je ris nerveusement. Mais le feulement venait bien de ma droite. Tout à coup, je repris espoir. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard, j'avais bien entendu un hurlement de loup que j'avais identifié comme celui de Seth. Je me remis à courir avec frénésie. J'inhalai profondément et leurs odeurs mêlées m'assaillirent. J'étais sur la bonne piste. Soudain je les vis. Debouts dans une clairière, plusieurs combats étaient engagés. Je remarquai avec horreur qu'un loup gisait sur le côté, la fourrure salie par le sang. Je me pinçai le nez. Non pas que ça me donnait envie, mais c'était la source d'une puanteur horrible. J'observai les autres. J'en restai coite. Ils étaient tels des sauvages. Même Carlisle qui semblait d'ordinaire si calme se déchaînait. Puis je le reconnus. Le grand loup qui dominait les autres en taille. Il se battait contre mon père. Ou plutôt mon père assaillait sans relâche Jacob. Le vampire hurlait frénétiquement des "Tu nous as trahis", puis chargeait. Je me jetai littéralement sur lui, à peine consciente du danger. Edward se figea un instant, le sang coulant sur son menton. Il s'était tellement impliqué dans ce combat qu'il ne m'avait pas sentie arriver. Tout à coup, il me repoussa en me hurlant de m'enfuir. Mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Je voulus le tirer de nouveau en arrière lorsque deux bras puissants m'encerclèrent et m'amenèrent en retrait, jusqu'à la lisière des bois. Mon kidnappeur s'avéra être Esmée, le visage fermé. Je me débattis en hurlant comme une enragée, puis ma vue se brouilla. Je vis tour à tour mon père, Jacob, Seth contre Alice et Léa contre Rosalie, puis je sombrai.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Un mal de tête fulgurant m'éveilla . Des taches floues s'agitaient devant moi . Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, et elles commencèrent à se préciser . Toute ma famille se tenait devant moi, l'air passablement anxieux. Je ne savais absolument pas pourquoi j'étais allongée dans ce canapé .

Leurs silhouettes se précisaient enfin. Je remarquai avec étonnement que leurs vêtements à tous étaient déchirés et que du sang coagulé tachait leurs visages.

Ma mère se tenait à l'écart et mon père s'évertuait à lui parler, sans pour autant qu'elle l'écoute, ce qui me surpris encore plus. Je ne les avais jamais vus se disputer . Tout à coup, lles récents évènements me revinrent à l'esprit. La clairière. Le combat. Les cris de mon père. Le regard désespéré de Seth.

Une émotion intense m'envahit. Je me redressai vivement, un peu trop vite pour ma tête qui se rappela à son bon souvenir. J'étouffai un petit cri. Ils reportèrent tous leur attention sur moi, mais bizarrement, aucun ne fit de geste vers moi. Ils étaient tous pétrifiés. Redoutant ma réaction.

-Où est-il? demandai-je finalement.

Ils avaient parfaitement compris de qui je parlai, mais aucun ne songea à me répondre.

-Je répète, où est-il?

On n'entendait plus que ma respiration. Ils s'étaient tous mués en statues.

-Carlisle!

Il soupira, mais me répondit enfin.

-Nessie..., gémit-il, ils sont tous...morts

Sur ce dernier mort sa voix s'était brisée comme mon coeur vola en morceau. Une douleur fulgurante me submergea, et je ressentis un grand vide en moi.

Ils avaient agit sans penser aux conséquences qu'auraient leurs actes. J'eus une pensée pour Billy, Emily, et même Claire. Ils allaient tous atrocement souffrir à cause d'un crime que leurs proches n'avaient pas commis. Je savais qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec la morts de ces hommes. Puis je songeai à ma vie. Je savais que Jacob s'était imprégné de moi, et je ne le repoussais pas. Au contraire, j'avais sérieusement songé à établir ma vie avec lui. J'avais 18 ans (en apparence) tout de même. J'avais rêvé de ma vie future aux côtés de Jacob. Et voilà que tous ces rêves avaient volé en éclats.

Mon Jacob était parti.

Je ne le reverrai plus.

Jamais.

Mais il n'y avait pas que sa mort ainsi que celle de Sam, Leah, Seth, Quil, Embry et le reste de la meute, ni le fait que leurs parents et compagnes allaient souffrir. Mais le fait que ma famille, tous , avaient tué des innocents.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je m'aperçut qu'à ma tristesse s'était ajoutée la rage.

***

Je me levai lentement. Sans un mot. J'attrapai violement les clés de la jeep d'Emmett et me dirigeai rapidement vers le garage, qui était maintenant plein à craquer entre la volvo d'Edward, la ferrari jaune d'Alice, la décapotable rouge de Rosalie, la jeep d'Emmett et la Mercedes de Carlisle et Esmée.

Je démarrai en trombe et roulai à toute allure sur plusieurs kilomètres. Je me rangeai soudain, pour réfléchir.

J'avais envie d'aller chez quelqu'un qui me comprendrai, mais qui ne parlerai pas trop. Je songeai immédiatement à Charlie.

Je repartit doucement cette fois. Les arbres défilaient sans que j'y prête attention. Je me garai dans la petite allée. Et allai toquer. Je n'avais pas pensé une minute que Charlie aurait pu ne pas être là. Tant pis, j'attendrai.

Je m'assis soul le porche, ramenai mes jambes vers moi et posai pensivement mon menton dessus, pour sombrer dans un sommeil à demi-éveillée.

***

Je sentis des gouttes s'écraser sur ma veste. Je frissonnai et la refermai sur moi. Cependant, je ne retournai pas dans la jeep.

***

Lorsque Charlie débarqua, je tremblai, transie de froid. Je dégoulinais. Il me souleva, difficilement, mais il me transporta jusqu'au salon, tout en jurant. Lorsque je fus installée sur le sofa, il attrapa le téléphone tout en me parlant.

-Bon sang Nessie! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? Tu m'ent... Allo? Oui, c'est Charlie. Oui... Elle est avec moi... Bon sang, fiche-moi la paix! Je l'ai retrouvée sur le perron, trempée par la pluie... Non, je ne sais pas depuis quand! J'étais au poste. Me crie pas dessus, c'est pas à moi à surveiller ta gosse, même si je l'adore, je suis pas son père. Bon, passe-moi Carlisle... Allo Carlisle? Elle est avec moi, vous voulez venir? Seul? Très bien...à toute suite...

Je l'entendis reposer le téléphone et s'éloigner, pour revenir avec une épaisse couverture. Je l'accueillis avec plaisir. Toutefois, son parfum me titillait. Il avait exactement la même odeur que ma mère. Mon grand-père maternel s'agenouilla à ma hauteur et soupira.

-C'est étrange, commença-t-il d'un ton étrangement amer, ça me rappelle... il y a quelques années de ça... Edward, enfin...ton père avait emmené Bella dans la forêt, elle m'avait laissé un mot. Lorsque je rentrai, je ne m'inquiétai pas trop, mais après une heure sans pouvoir la joindre, j'ai totalement paniqué. J'ai envoyé des gens à sa recherche. C'est Sam qui l'a retrouvée. En rentrant, on l'a allongée ici, sur ce canapé même, avec cette couverture. Quelle ironie... Si j'avais pensé que ça arriverai à ma petite-fille... Sauf que je ne te laisserai pas faire ce qu'à fait ta mère... Elle a arrêté de vivre. Je ne te laisserai pas dépérir pour un garçon... Je ne referai pas deux fois la même erreur...

-Grand-père..., je coupai-je d'une voix faible, ce n'est pas ça...

-Ah bon? Mais...

La sonnerie retentit dans le hall. Charlie se leva à moitié, mais je l'attrapai par la manche.

-Charlie... Ils les ont tués, mes parents, Carlisle, ils ont tués Jacob et les autres.

Il devint livide.

-Quoi? Non... Nessie, tu...tu délires.

On frappa à la porte.

-Charlie? C'est moi, Carlisle!

Mon grand-père se leva lentement, me regardant avec horreur, les yeux écarquillés. Ils rejoignit lentement le hall et ouvrit la porte, laissant un Carlisle d'apparence inquiète entrer dans la pièce. En me voyant, il s'arrêta, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il allait faire.

-Oh Renesmée...

Je le dévisageai froidement. Et m'adressai à Charlie.

-Charlie, si tu laisses un assassin s'approcher de moi, je ne te considèrerai plus comme mon grand-père, le seul et l'unique.

C'était un coup bas pour Carlisle qui fit mine de s'étouffer.

-Renesmée, je suis toujours ton grand-père, quoi que tu penses de moi.

Je l'ignorai superbement, et il soupira de lassitude. Il regarda Charlie qui semblait perdu.

-Charlie? Je crois que maintenant, nous avons sérieusement à parler. Je sais que vous voulez en savoir le moins possible, mais une discussion s'impose.

Ils parlèrent pendant des heures à ce qu'il me semblai. Je n'essayai même pas d'écouter leur conversation. Je savais que ce serait dur à avaler pour Charlie et qu'il faudrait des trésors de persuasion pour qu'il daigne nous croire.

Il réagit exactement comme je m'y attendais, c'est à dire très mal. Il ressortit de la cuisine, encore cette fois rouge et criai à tout bout de champ.

-Des VAMPIRES? Et puis quoi encore! Des morts vivants peut-être!

Carlisle essayait en vain de le calmer.

-Enfin Charlie! Vous étiez au courant pour Jacob! Et vous saviez que nous n'étions pas...tout à fait comme les autres.

-Oui, mais des vampires! Je pensais que Jacob avait des gènes spéciaux ou un truc dans ce goût là...

A présent, il n'avait plus trop l'air sûr de lui. Il se tourna vers moi, furibond.

-Et elle! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est alors?

Je me redressai tant bien que mal sur un coude, déjà moins transie.

-Moi je ne suis qu'à moitié vampire. Maman m'a eue lorsqu'elle était encore humaine.

Il porta une main sur son visage.

-Bon mettons que tout ce que vous dites soit vrai.

Il grimaça.

-Quel rapport avec Jacob et sa...meute?

Je me détournai. En entendant Carlisle rapporter les faits récents, je sentis les larmes qui remontaient. A la fin, elle finirent par déborder. J'entendis une chaise crisser sur le carrelage. Charlie s'était assis, cette fois encore plus blanc qu'un mort. Il aurait pu rivaliser avec mon père, question couleur de teint. Un ange passa, puis Charlie finit enfin par dire:

-Sortez de chez moi. Je dois...je dois réfléchir.

Carlisle acquiesça silencieusement et sortit doucement, sans aucun bruit pourtant. Lorsque la porte claqua, Charlie se retournant pour me scruter.

-Il n'est rien écrit sur mon visage!

Je m'assis doucement. Je m'étais réchauffée. Je me mis prudemment debout pour vérifier la stabilité de mes jambes, puis effectua quelques pas. Je pris la main de Charlie et la serrai doucement.


	3. Chapter 3

Un halo de lumière traversait la pièce en l'illuminant, pour venir me caresser doucement le visage. Éblouie, je plissai les yeux et me roulai en boule pour échapper à la lumière. J'étais tellement bien ici. J'aurais pu rester là toute la journée s'il le fallait, mais c'était sans compter sur Charlie qui toqua à ma porte.

-Nessie? Dépêche-toi de te lever, il est tard.

-Mmmmh, j'arrive...

Je l'entendis soupirer et repartir en traînant les pieds.

J'avais effroyablement mal dormit. Je refaisais toujours le même cauchemar et me réveillai à chaque fois en sueur. La veille, nous avions eut une longue conversations, du mois aussi longue que peut être une conversation avec Charlie. Il était totalement démonté par ce que Carlisle lui avait expliqué. Je l'avais consolé. Puis, lorsque son chagrin se fut tassé, la colère domina. Résultat, nous avions passé la soirée à ruminer sur les Cullen, tout en mangeant du beurre de cacahuète à même le pot et du pop corn en regardant des vieux films. Ordinairement, les soirées passées à grignoter et à regarder de bons films étaient réservées à mes tantes et ma mère, sauf qu'elles rajoutaient généralement une séance coiffure. J'eus un faible sourire à l'image de Charlie tentant de me coiffer, mais mon chagrin et ma culpabilité reprirent vite le dessus.

Je fermai les yeux, et les images de la terrible nuit me revinrent, affreusement réelles.

**_(Retour dans le passé)_**

_Je pénétrai dans la chambre d'Alice. Elles étaient déjà toutes installées. Ma mère affalée sur le lit. Rose assise au pied du lit et Alice assise à califourchon sur un chaise. Je restai plantée sur le seuil, pendant qu'Alice râlait._

_-Raah, on t'attendait, c'est pas trop tôt! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais?_

_Je ne réagit pas, préoccupée. _

_Bella s'en aperçut immédiatement._

_-Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ma puce?_

_Je soupirai.  
_

_-C'est Jacob, on...on s'est disputés._

_Elle fronça les sourcils et Rosalie se retourna vers moi. A mon plus grand étonnement, elle éclata de rire._

_-Pourquoi tu ris? Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de drôle._

_-T'inquiète pas! C'est peut-être la première fois, mais ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière._

_Je sentis une larme rouler. En me voyant pleurer, elle perdit son sourire, et vint me prendre dans ses bras._

_-Oh, je suis désolée Nessie! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur! Je dis juste que ça arrive à tout le monde de s'accrocher._

_-Ce n'est pas ça Rose. Ce n'était pas qu'une anicroche, je lui ai dit...des choses méchantes._

_-Mais pourquoi? Vous vous entendez tellement bien!_

_-Oui! Justement un peu trop bien. Je suis rentrée avec un type sympa que j'avais rencontré..._

_-Renesmée! C'est trop tôt! Imagine que tu n'ai pas réussi à te contrôler!_

_-Non! J'y arrivais très bien! Enfin bref, donc je suis rentrée et Jacob m'attendais sur le perron, il était énervé. Il s'est emporté et à un moment, il a lâché qu'il s'était imprégné de moi. J'étais sous le choc et j'ai mal réagis. En même temps, c'est tout juste s'il ne disait pas que je lui appartenais._

_Je soupirais et me laissait tomber sur le lit._

_-Le pire, c'est que je crois que je l'aime, mais je commençais vraiment à apprécier l'autre type, Maxime. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire._

_Je gémis._

_-Pourquoi tu ne nous avait pas parlé de ce Maxime, me demanda Alice  
_

_-Ce n'est que notre deuxième rendez-vous, je ne pensai pas que c'était important. Tu comprends, j'aime tout de même Jacob, et je suis heureuse qu'il se soit imprégnée de moi, mais...je suis mitigée._

_Rosalie semblait songeuse._

_-Avant tout, je crois qu'il faut que tu t'excuse auprès de Jacob_

_J'allai protester, mais elle leva la main._

_-Je sais que tu n'en as peut-être pas envie et que tu penses que c'est lui qui est en tort, mais, il faut que tu le rassures. Ca me coûte de dire ça, ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace, mais si tu l'aimes, ne reste pas fâchée avec lui, présente-lui tes excuses et dis-lui que tu n'es pas prête. _

_Je restais songeuse._

_-Oui, je vais faire ça._

_***_

_Le matin, je me levais tôt et allai voir Jacob._

_J'avais pris la jeep d'Emmett et arrivai tôt à la Réserve. Lorsque je frappai à la porte, Billy m'ouvrit et m'accueillit chaleureusement, mais me dit que Jacob dormait encore._

_Je m'installai par terre, au pied du canapé et appuyai ma tête contre l'accoudoir. Je dus m'assoupir, car il était bien plus tard lorsqu'une odeur de gaufres me chatouilla les narines. J'ouvris les yeux en battant des cils. Jacob était là, torse nu, dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il vit que j'étais éveillée, il eut un sourire crispé._

_-Bonjour, murmurai-je._

_-Bonjour._

_Je me levai et m'époussetai. Je m'approchai de lui et n'y allai pas par quatre chemin._

_-Jake, je voulais que tu saches que...je suis désolée pour hier soir._

_Je me plaçai face à lui et l'entourai de mes bras. Comme d'habitude, il était brûlant. Il me prit le menton entre deux doigts._

_-Nessie...  
_

_Je fermai les yeux, envoûtée par sa voix. Il rapprocha mon visage et posa un baiser très tendre sur mes lèvres. Je le lui rendis. C'était la chose la plus agréable du monde, mais je me détachai de lui à regret. Je me mordis la lèvre. Jacob s'aperçut du malaise._

_-Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas?_

_-Jake...je ne peux pas?_

_-Pourquoi? T'as pas aimé?_

_-Si! mais...il faut que je te dis un truc, mais promets-moi de ne pas t'énerver.  
_

_Il eut l'air inquiet, mais acquiesça._

_-Jake, il faut que tu saches, que...je t'aime, enfin je crois, mais seulement eh bien, je suis sortie plusieurs fois avec quelqu'un que je commence sérieusement à apprécier. On est sensés être que des amis, mais..._

_A ce moment là, je crus qu'il devint fou. Il rugit et renversa tout les meubles autour de lui. J'étais terrorisée. _

_-Jacob! Arrête!_

_Mais il continuait. Je le vis devenir flou et se ruer dehors. Puis le silence. Je m'étais accroupie dans un coin de la cuisine et sanglotais. J'entendis un hurlement de désespoir._

_***_

_Quelques jours plus tard, Carlisle nous annonça que la meute avait tué des innocents. Étrangement, je n'avais jamais revu Maxime. Lorsque mon grand-père avait dit que des jeunes de la meute avaient dérapé, je sus immédiatement que c'était faux. Jacob avait dérapé, et les autres l'avaient couvert. Peut-être pour me protéger._

_**(Présent)**_

Je rouvris les yeux. Revoir tout ça, aussi réel, était abominable. Et penser que si je n'avais rien dit à Jacob, les choses se seraient peut-être passées différemment...Je frissonnai.

Je pris une robe de chambre en éponge et affichai un sourire faussement enjoué et descendis les marches de l'escalier une à une. En arrivant dans la cuisine, je humai une odeur de gaufres. Quelle ironie!

En m'entendant bouger, Charlie vint me saluer.

-Je t'ai fait des gaufres, viens manger.

Je m'installai à la table, mais je n'avais pas faim.


End file.
